The present invention relates to a method for making quick ageing abrasive slurries, particularly designed for grinding wheels, as well as to the abrasive material made thereby.
As is known, the most common abrasive materials are generally made of a magnesium carbonate compound, which is mixed with the abrasive material proper, generally consisting of silicon carbide and possible inert fillers.
The thus made slurry, upon forming in suitable molds, is to be subjected to an ageing period.
More specifically, the ageing operation, with conventional magnesium carbonate binding agents, requires a time period which is not less than thirty days.
As is known this represents a great drawback since a high ageing time causes a remarkable increase of the making cost.
Moreover, the conventional abrasive materials have uneven wear properties as well as abrasive properties which are not completely satisfactory.